Forgive and Forget
by S Darkness
Summary: Jack remembers his past and why the crew mutinied against him, in particular Ragetti and Pintel.
1. Why Did They Mutiny?

Title: Forgive and Forget

Genre: General 

Rating: T

Pairings: Some Ragetti/Pintel if you squint real hard

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters. I don't own the idea or anything relating to PotC. It all belongs to Disney.

Summary: My take on how Pintel and Ragetti met, and how they ended up under the authority of Jack.

A/N: My first PotC fanfic, indeed my first fanfic in about 3 years. I'm just warning you now. :P

Prologue 

Jack Sparrow pored over a map of the Caribbean contemplating, a bottle of rum in his hand. His new female companion for the time being Elizabeth Swann sat with much distaste beside him, giving him bearings via a strange looking compass in her hands. Never once did it point North but even so Jack seemed satisfied with the young woman's answers, leaning back triumphantly with his bottle of rum once she had finished and stood up to leave. She paused at the doorway.

"Are you sure this compass'll lead me to Will?" She asked, slightly suspicious for she had known Jack longer than she would rather admit and knew that his word usually didn't reveal what he truly meant.

"'Course, my dear Elizabeth." Jack answered, a little louder than necessary, after a large gulp of rum, then to himself, "'ventually."

Elizabeth caught this add-on but Jack had already returned to poisoning himself with the rum and seemed unwilling to elucidate. She dropped the matter. Something else had been on her mind for quite some time and, as Jack seemed sufficiently preoccupied, it seemed the best time to voice the query.

"Jack?"

A loud spluttering cough from the man in question as he choked on his rum indicated to her that he was listening.

"Jack, I've been wondering. How come your crew mutinied against you in the first place? Do you know?"

The Captain didn't look up but still he answered, staring deeply into the now half empty bottle of rum.

"Guess they 'ad their reasons." He muttered.

"But don't you know?"

"Well they 'ardly bloody lined up te tell me one by one!" Jack burst out, flushing with anger. Elizabeth shrank back a little at the outburst. Calming himself he continued. "Each pirate 'ad 'is own excuse, either by choice or by force from another. Some are easy t' get. Barbossa wanted power. Bo'sun would do anything Barbossa asked o' 'im and Turner most certainly went by force."At an enquiring look from Elizabeth Jack corrected himself. "Bootstrap. Anyways. There are others I 'aven't a clue about. Marlow fer one. Never seemed to 'ave anythin' against me that lad, yet 'e spat a' me when I walked the plank."

"What about those two?" Elizabeth asked, nodding towards the door where, outside, Pintel and Ragetti were busy swabbing the deck. "They were part of your crew, mutinied against you and are now in your crew again. Ever think what they've got against you?"

"No." Jack said bluntly. "I pr'fer not te dwell on the past and they seem 'appy te le' bygones be bygones."

On this note Jack slumped back on his chair with his rum firmly in hand, a signal that pleasantries with Elizabeth Swann were over for the time-being. She left sullenly, leaving Jack to his thoughts.


	2. Ambush and Capture

Title: Forgive and Forget

Genre: General

Rating: T

Pairings: Ragetti/Pintel if you really squint

Disclaimer: The characters and stuff don't belong to me and yadda, yadda, yadda.

Chapter 1. Ambush and Capture

It was a warm, sunny day as _La Bonita_ sailed swiftly through the deep blue waters of the Caribbean. A young man of seventeen sat on deck, alone as the rest of the crew were below eating supper, leaning over the railings and allowing the surf to whip through his shoulder length black hair. As he daydreamed of adventure and battles an older man of about twenty came up from below and shouted to the younger boy, reviving him from his dreams.

"Jack! Yer father wants ye below. 'urry up, don' keep 'im waitin'."

"Aye Pintel." The man replied complying as, although he was the captain's son, he was still classed as a boy by the crew and thus had to obey their commands with respect, no matter how much he didn't want to. As he disappeared below deck Pintel moved over to the rigging and prepared to take his lookout on the crows nest.

He wasn't an overly handsome man by any means; years of weathering had stripped most of the traces of youth from his features. His hair hung down in lank strands to his shoulders and, although he didn't believe it other members of the crew were beginning to point out that he was thinning at the top. 'Me 'air'll last 'till em sixty' was always his customary gruff reply when faced with the jeers of his crew.

As well as this, as Pintel, like the youngster Jack Sparrow, had been born on the ship he had been forced to be young Sparrow's babysitter since the tender age of five and frankly he thought the lad was getting too difficult to handle and way too old for a sitter. Pintel himself had not had the real luxury of a proper guardian as his mother had died whilst giving birth and his father in a scuffle with a Tortugan rogue soon after. Although still in the hands of his loving sister, she had been left not only to bring up her brother but also as the sole woman onboard and therefore spent much of her time in the kitchen cooking, cleaning and fending off some of the males amorous advances, thus leaving Pintel mostly to himself. Sparrow on the other hand was conceived to a prostitute in Tortuga, picked up nine months later as the woman wanted nothing to do with him and subsequently doted on by his father. He was the Captain's pride and joy and frankly, was to Pintel, a spoiled brat. As Pintel sat musing on this fact he became so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the oncoming boat until it was alongside theirs, waving the black flag in his face. He barely had time to yell a warning to the crew and make to climb down the rigging before the first attacker landed on deck.

What happened next became mostly a blur as men began piling onto the boat and the crew ran up from below. Swords were drawn and cries were heard as a bloody battle commenced and many lives were lost. Pintel tried his best to do his part but as he yanked his cutlass out from the back of an opposing pirate he heard his captain call out for him to go below deck and look after the young Jack Sparrow. Hacking at everything in his path Pintel complied.

In the kitchens Sparrow was with Pintel's sister Marie, hiding under a table as Marie stood guard with a pair of butcher knives in hand. As Pintel entered Marie raised her weapons threateningly before lowering them in recognition of her brother.

"Oh thank goodness!" The woman gushed, rushing forward to embrace him.

"I was worried 'bout ye."

Pintel smiled but put her arms away as he stood by the door looking out, cutlass drawn.

"Tis not over yet." He said.

Marie stayed beside the table, knives ready, guarding over Jack as her brother waited for any signs of intrusion. For the moment there was none and as silence had descended overhead he wondered if they had won. However, as he turned to voice this opinion, a hand shot out from behind him grasping his neck as a dagger, already glistening with blood was leveled with the bit of tender flesh just below his ear and a voice whispered into the aforementioned organ.

"Come quiet and ye won't get 'urt."

He was then spun to face his captor and grasped by the collar, the knife at his head not wavering for a second. The man in question was tall and scraggly with short blonde hair and two piercing blue eyes. He looked no older than fifteen or sixteen. Pintel hadn't even heard him coming.

"Savvy?" His captor asked.

Pintel nodded unable to do anything else and was pushed out of the door and into a group of two more pirates who had since appeared at the doorway. Jack was dragged out after him by the boy. However before Marie was suffered to the same fate one of the pirates in charge of Pintel called the boy back.

"Wait. I wan' te 'andle _'er_" He let go of Pintel leering and pushed the boy aside, advancing on the defensive Marie as Pintel and Jack Sparrow were pulled away without another word.


	3. Prisoner

Title: Forgive and Forget

Genre: General

Rating: T

Pairings: Ragetti/Pintel later on… kinda

Disclaimer: I don't own anything PotC bar my Jack Sparrow glass and my badges.

A/N: It's short (ter even than before), I know.

Chapter 2. Prisoner

On deck Pintel and Jack joined the short line of what was left of the crew, a meager number including William Turner, a lad like Jack, and the aging pirate 'Bones'. As well as Pintel and Jack there also stood about five more, many of them in several stages of injury. Their Captain was nowhere to be seen, but the captain of the enemy ship, a solemn faced man with a scar that curved his lip into a permanent jagged leer, surveyed the survivors before ordering them to be taken onto his ship and held captive until further notice. When the ship hauled up anchor Pintel noted that Marie was not onboard.

For three days, the captors were held in cages below deck of _The Whirlwind_ without any news to their fate. On the third day a large black man with metal studs round his eyes came down and informed them that if they proved worthy of The Captain then they would be given the _honour _of joining his crew. Jack, still raw over the death of his father informed the man that they would not like to be given that 'honour.' He was thus rewarded with a blow from the black man and a jeer that then 'they would be left to rot.' After that, they were left to themselves.

Pintel, who had been silently grieving himself, cursed Jack for his stupidity and resigned himself to a slow, painful death in this cramped, smelly cage. The days went by, faces came and went, and Bones died from hunger, followed by two others. After a month of cramped starvation, a face appeared in their filthy prison that Pintel barely remembered. It was the blonde haired boy that had captured Pintel and had left Marie to die. Bile rose in his throat at the sight of the blue eyed boy and from the look on Jack's face he was not alone in his anger, although almost certainly not for the same reasons.

The boy hesitated at this look of cold hatred before continuing his advance. He stopped beside the cage and crouched down to whisper conspirationally to the small party inside.

"Snuck this out fer yeh." He said, bringing out a small package of meat and some apples from what must have been bottomless pockets in his thin jacket. No one moved to take the food.

"S'poisoned or summat aint it?" Jack asked, looking the boy up and down with distaste. The boy looked taken aback.

"Naw, s'just tha', I d'aint 'hink s'very fair te leave ye lot down 'ere ter starve like this. I know wha' it's like."

Pintel started at this wondering if the boy was much different from them. Hesitating he took an apple from the pile and took a small bite. Finding it good he wolfed the rest down seeds and all. Seeing the ok signal the rest followed suit, even Jack, hunger taking over from distrust.


	4. Ragetti

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, Disney does.

A/N: I know that some of the chapters are ludicrously short but bare with me, please.

Chapter 3. Ragetti

Over the next few weeks, the boy came regularly down to sneak the prisoners food and Pintel wondered how he never was caught. His interest in the boy grew as he found out more about him, talking to him whenever he was put on guard duty (which was quite a lot as no one else was eager for the job, and were quite happy to swap with the lad for a price). The boy's name was Ragetti and he had been a pirate since he was fourteen, a fact that Pintel noted as it revealed that the boy had not been a pirate for very long. After his mother died during birth he had been raised as an orphan by another family, but after a fire when he was only about six years old he was left on the streets to starve. There he flourished as a thief and a pickpocket, learning all the tricks he knew now, (Pintel now realized why he hadn't heard the boy approaching before he was grabbed) before beingenlisted as a cabin boy on _The Whirlwind_.

"So ye see," Ragetti said, tearing into a hunk of bread, "I'm more o' a thief than a pirate bu' I like th' life, wouldn' change i' fer the world. Th' Cap'n's very good t' me too, giv'n me th' best year o' me life. Would fight fer 'im to th' end. Bu' I sees tha' yeh d'ain' like tha' idea. 'Owever I say ye give 'im a chance. 'E's a fair man an' a goodun too. Puts his crew firs' an' all tha'."

Pintel nodded, thinking. Even if Ragetti didn't think so it was plain to see that he was a pirate at heart. Pintel knew that he was too and that pirates didn't like to be denied freedom. Maybe it was time to request direction under a new captain.


	5. The Captain's Demise

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC. Disney does.

Chapter 4. The Captain's Demise

The next day they were all assembled on deck in front of the grizzled captain. By now Jack was the only one who was not too keen to surrender to a new leadership, his youth and obstinate nature keeping him from the truth that it was either this or the depths.

"So," drawled The Captain. "ye wanna join our crew good an' proper likes eh?" The crew in question laughed and jeered behind him.  
"Barbossa, take off th' ropes."

As his hands were untied Pintel felt a welcome relief surge to his fingertips. He rubbed his wrists gratefully.

"Now, let's see wha' ye can do." The Captain said, preparing to make orders. However before he could voice them a flash of black hair and silver metal hit him in the stomach and he stumbled back stunned, a dark pool spreading from his navel. The crewman named Barbossa howled and lunged forward towards the culprit, Jack Sparrow. An uproarious commotion ensued as the entire crew moved forward as one, stepping over the now dead body of their captain to get a piece of the murderous scoundrel in their midst. However, before any of them had a chance to grab him Jack used his newfound freedom to leap overboard.

The crowd stopped for a second but then as order was restored the black man took charge and ordered Ragetti to go after 'the villainous piece of meat'. Furious at his master's untimely death the boy complied, eager and pleased that he would be the one to avenge his master's demise.

Ragetti dived into the water and made his way towards Jack who was struggling slightly due to not having used his legs properly in so long. As Ragetti reached his target he dove underwater to pull Sparrow down and put him off whilst he was dispatched. As an underwater tussle ensued, lasting at least a minute until both boys were bursting for air, it seemed from the boat as if both boys had drowned. Suddenly the sea turned red and the crew leaned forward to see which lad the blood belonged to. As the boys came up the crew realised that it belonged to one of their own.

As blood streamed down his face Ragetti screamed in pain, floundering about in the water to get, not only his breath, but his bearings and wits as well. As each slowly came to him he realised that Jack was getting away and, smearing the blood from his face – although it seemed to do nothing to fix his vision, he made after him. Jack, who seemed to think that the battle was won hardly noticed the splashing behind him until a dagger entered his back. Gasping, Jack lurched forward to get away, but the damage was done and his vision clouded. As warmth spread up his back, the boy succumbed to the blackness, slumping forward in the water.

Ragetti returned to _The Whirlwind_ feeling somewhat dazed himself. He needed help to get back onboard and noticed, rather drowsily, that the pain seemed for the time being to have gone. Now that his anger was sated with the death of a foe, his mind caved in to his own loss of blood. Ragetti stumbled forward, falling on the wooden boards, and lying there until one of the crew decided to finally take him below.


	6. Pintel's Musings

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it…

A/N: Another horribly short chapter to serve as a link for later.

Chapter 5. Pintel's Musings

Immediately after the death of the captain, the rest of the survivors of_ La Bonita_ were forgotten as the crew found the urge to cause vengeance on Jack too good an opportunity to miss. Therefore, Pintel got a good view of Ragetti and his wounds before the crew finally decided to bring their wrath down upon the survivors and throw them back in their cage. Pintel was not sure whether to feel pity or anger towards Ragetti. Although he was solely responsible for the death of the captain's son, his own captain had been killed first, by a boy that Pintel had never been overly fond of. As well as this, the lad was now lying there on the floor, blood pooling around him and people completely ignoring his plight, although he had just done them all a favour. Besides all this, thought Pintel, Ragetti was a pirate and had simply followed orders, doing what he had to do in loyalty for his captain. So, rather than despise the man for killing one of Pintel's own, he felt a surge of sorrowful regret for the treatment of Ragetti in the situation and a wish to go to him and help him with his wounds. However, this idea was ludicrous as Jack _had_ been one of his own and, with Jack gone, the rest were left to face the consequences and were thrown back in the cage.


	7. The Grand Maria

Disclaimer: I own nothing I tell you! Nothing!

Chapter 6. _The Grand Maria_

The _Grand Maria_ was having a bad trip. Contrary to its name the ship was a rotting, stinking old vessel for rent that did whatever it's renters wanted it to do. Up until two weeks ago it had been out as a fishing vessel, holding enough fish to make the sailors filthy rich – or would have done if the vast quantities of fish hadn't rotted before they had made port. Now it was acting as a transport vessel, carrying many low down, dirty layabouts, ragamuffins and generally persons from the dregs of society from A to B, the B part being seemingly unknown to the entire party, the captain included. Now, having a large number of people on board a relatively small ship is generally bad enough. However, having it also smell of rotten fish seemed too much for most, crew included, who had mostly never been on a boat before (crew included). The captain and renter of the boat, a Mr. Zacharius Gibbs, seemed to be the only seafaring man onboard and at this moment in time was, quite rightly, questioning his decision to partake in such a venture at all.

It was in this frame of mind that, standing by the railings, he spotted the body. What he was seeing didn't click within him at first, as it is generally not something you expect to find. As it bobbed past him, he realised what it was and he called for one of his crewmen to haul the body out of the water. His second shock came to see that the body was that of a young man and, even though he was sporting a rather fine wound on his back (and had been lying face down in the water), he was still alive. If only just.

Several blows to the chest later, he was breathing.

"It's a miracle the lad's still with us sir." Said the crewman who had pulled him up.

"God's certainly with this one." Said another.

"Wonder wha' happened to him." Gibbs mused, half to himself.

"Dunno, but it seems he took 'alf the reason with 'im." The man who had pounded on the boy's chest unclasped his clenched fist, revealing a single blue eye.


	8. Punishment

Title: Forgive and Forget Author: Sera 

**Rating: T at the most.**

**Pairing: Pintel/Ragetti… if you squint.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or any of the characters. I'm not making any money out of this.**

**Warnings: A slightly OC Ragetti in this chapter.**

Chapter 7 – Punishment 

It had not been as bad as he thought. He had actually half expected to be beaten to death for what Jack had done and although they had been beaten, they had all been very much alive afterwards. Even better, the new captain, a rather soft faced man named Jones, was still permitting them to become crew members, although it was at a much higher price.

They had been left to the mercy of the black man they called Bo'sun who, at this moment in time was jeeringly testing Pintel's physical capabilities whilst the others worked or watched.

"Swim you sea slug! Swim!" Bo'sun yelled down at the man as he thrashed about in the water from the boat to a bit of reef and back again, occasionally getting whipped if he was not deemed fast enough.

"'ow many 'as 'e done now?" Bo'sun asked one of the watchers, a young, pig faced boy called Marlow.

"One hun'red an' four." The boy replied.

"I knew I 'ad wen' over." Pintel muttered stopping for breath.

Bo'sun laughed cruelly.

"Bet ye were countin' from th' boat to the reef as one. I wanted th' boat te the reef _an'_ back. So 'e has only done fifty-two."

Bo'sun noticed that Pintel had stopped.

"So keep goin'!" He aimed a shot.

Pintel saw it coming and ducked but not fast enough. It hit his foot but, gasping in pain, he resumed swimming.

However his strength was dwindling and with a last gasp effort, his muscles gave up and he went under.

Ragetti, meanwhile, had been paying close attention to the goings on, but for different reasons. Truth be told, he had grown rather attached to the scruffy sea-dog in the time he had known him as the man seemed to be one of two who genuinely cared for him – the other being the former captain. Indeed after his fight with Jack Pintel had been the one who later came in, after recovering from his beating, and had talked to him, comforting him in his time of pain. In some ways losing an eye is worse than losing a leg for, although a leg is bigger and makes a major difference to your physical life, losing an eye is more personal. You can replace a leg with a working prosthetic but you can't do the same with an eye. Ragetti had tried though, helping himself through the ordeal by making himself a new one out of wood. It was crude and splintered easily but with it he felt more normal and didn't have to wear a patch.

Therefore, it was that Ragetti was watching Pintel not to jeer at him or for personal enjoyment but rather to make sure that he didn't get hurt.

As Pintel sunk into the sea Ragetti started, almost popping his new eyeball out of its socket.

"Shit." He muttered, standing and going to the edge before diving in after his new friend. Catching him, Ragetti dragged the heavier man to the boat and hauled him over as Pintel clutched at the wood, spluttering and gasping for breath. He looked up to see Bo'sun's scowling face.

"What'd ye do tha' fer?" Bo'sun snarled at Ragetti.

"Th' Cap'n said te punish no' kill." Ragetti answered, pulling himself up.

"Who cares!" Bo'sun shoved Ragetti back into the water. A sinister smile crossed his studded face.

"Say, since yer _such _a great friend o' 'is, why don' _ye_ finish his laps fer 'im?"

Ragetti glared at Bo'sun before pulling himself up.

"Yer no' me superior. Ye can' tell me wha' te do." Ragetti limbered away, leaving an astonished Bo'sun to look after him.

That night as Pintel lay and listened to yelp after cry from Ragetti as Bo'sun beat sense into him, he vowed to himself that he would in the future protect Ragetti no matter what the cost.


	9. An Unwanted Reacquaintance

Title: Forgive and Forget Author: Sera 

**Rating: T at the most.**

**Pairing: Pintel/Ragetti… if you squint.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or any of the characters. I'm not making any money out of this.**

Chapter 8 – An Unwanted Re-acquaintance

_4 Years later_

"Rags!" Pintel yelled, his short legs kicking the water impatiently. "'Urry up mate!"

It had been four years since he had joined _'The Whirlwind'_ and although not fully respected, he was at least as accepted as he'd ever be. Unfortunately his earlier beliefs regarding his hair had proved false and he was now almost completely bald on top. He was actually tempted to pull out those last few remaining strands that clung to the top of his head for frankly they looked ridiculous.

His companion Ragetti, on the other hand, hardly seemed to have aged a day, apart from growing increasingly taller, scrawnier, and scruffier. Ragetti had also been quick to point out the '_small' _belly that Pintel had developed, or at least did until a blow to the head had made him shut up about it.

Another thing that had changed was the relationship between them. Although in the beginning Pintel had been wary and happy to allow Ragetti to be the protector against the strange pirates, he had very soon begun to realise that Ragetti was not the sharpest sword in the shop. He also realised that nor was the boy in fact at all strong willed. From that point on he took control.

However, now it seemed he was on the verge of losing control as well as his temper for Ragetti was taking a very long time with this chest.

"RAGETTI!"

"Comin' Pinters." Ragetti called, coming into view. No wonder Pintel hadn't noticed him, Ragetti wasn't in his boat, rather he was swimming one handed with one handle of the chest in the other and Bootstrap Bill helping him with the other end.

Pintel stood on the pier stupefied. Where on Earth was their boat? The ship had anchored just outside the port of Tortuga and now they were bringing the booty ashore to trade and sell. However, without a boat it was going to be mighty difficult to do that.

"It sunk." Ragetti clarified cheerfully, pulling up alongside Pintel. "Leak. Hadda swim fer it."

Pintel did not know whether to laugh or to throttle Ragetti for now he too would have to swim back to the ship. However, before he got a chance to do either he saw the most remarkable change in his friend. His face went white and his expression turned from one of cheer to dumb terror and then of frightened anger. Ragetti also let go of the chest quite suddenly, leaving poor Bootstrap to go headfirst under with it before he had the chance to let go too.

Pintel turned and almost fell into the water himself for there behind him stood a very alive Jack Sparrow.

"Yer dead!" Gasped Pintel, stumbling backwards away from him.

"Not quite." Jack grinned, not seeming to have noticed the fuming boy in the water. Ragetti growled and Jack looked down, starting in recognition.

"You!" Ragetti snarled.

"Ah." Jack said before unsheathing his cutlass and swiping it at Ragetti who ducked.

By this time Bootstrap had managed to air himself once more and gasping made for land to rest. Pintel noticing his presence yelled, "Inform th' cap'n" and Bootstrap was left to splutter and choke his way back to the ship to give the news.

Meanwhile Ragetti had managed to pull Jack into the water and both were trying to drown the other. Pintel watched unsure of what to do. Just as he had decided that it might be best to separate the two, Ragetti knocked Jack out with the hilt of his cutlass.

The victorious lad dived under for the crate and heaved it up to steady on the pier. He looked up at Pintel who was staring at the limp body of Jack once more floating in the water.

"Ye no gonna 'elp me then?"


	10. Jack Steps on Many Toes

Title: Forgive and Forget Author: Sera 

**Rating: T at the most.**

**Pairing: Pintel/Ragetti… if you squint.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or any of the characters. I'm not making any money out of this.**

**A/N: Yes, I know how short it is…**

**Chapter 9 – Jack Steps on Many Toes**

Jack stood proudly on the deck of the Whirlwind. It had been years since he had done this.

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow." Said Jones, smiling at the man before him. "We meet again."

From behind him, Ragetti glared at Jack, as did the rest of the crew.

"I would 'ave rather met in Tortuga sir, an' would 'ave if Popeye 'ere hadn't stunned me."

Ragetti ground his teeth and Pintel took his turn to glare.

"'E would nev'r 'ave stunned ye if ye 'adn't tried te chop 'is 'ead off!" Pintel spat.

"Just trying t' keep up appearances." Jack replied, smiling as if he was standing amongst dear friends and not mortal enemies.

"Jack here 'as certainly made a name fer hisself." The Captain interjected. "Been hearing about 'is adventures at every port."

"Though' 'e wos dead." Marlow asked, voicing the thoughts of every other pirate onboard.

"Then clearly yer ears 'ave been shut." The Captain retorted.

"Actually," he went on, "I 'ave been wanting to see you again fer some time. Ye see, apart from your initial _'misdemeanour' _I have liked what you've done and would actually like you t' join me crew."

Half the crew spluttered in protest.

"It'd be a pleasure."

More spluttering.

"'Owever," Jack went on, "As ye know of my experience then ye also know of me skill and will, thereby know that I am not th' man te know that I would be 'appy to serve as a lower man." He thumbed Ragetti and Pintel who promptly snarled at the insult. "Rather, I would like t' be a man of higher class, of say, firs' mate maybe?"

"Done." The Captain answered, extending a hand to close the deal.

"But!" Sputtered Barbossa, pushing his way to the front of the crowd. "_'I'm' _Firs' Mate!"

"Barbossa, ye have never proved yerself worthy o' the position and thus will be displaced until ye are." The Captain rounded on the man, giving him a cold eye until he lowered his own and only objected within himself.

"Now then!" Captain Jones shook Sparrow's hand and the deal was done.


	11. Forgive and Forget

Title: Forgive and Forget Author: Sera 

**Rating: T at the most.**

**Pairing: Pintel/Ragetti… if you squint.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or any of the characters. I'm not making any money out of this.**

**A/N: Horrendously short. Forgive me.**

**Epilogue – Forgive and Forget.**

Captain Jack Sparrow sat in the Captain's Cabin of the _'Black Pearl',_ staring at the empty bottle in his hand. He knew why his crew had mutinied, why every single one had. Each of them had their reason, some a bigger reason than others, but all had a reason nonetheless and in the end, they all came down to the same thing.

On deck Ragetti and Pintel had stopped swabbing for the time being and stood in the night air enjoying the breeze. As Pintel gazed drowsily at the small waves lapping up against the sides of the ship, Ragetti moved closer to him, playing with his eye, for once his vacant expression looking rather thoughtful. 'Forgive and forget' had been a favourite saying for one of the ladies in his childhood, but as he glanced towards Jack's cabin door he wondered if he ever could.


End file.
